List of Tiny'Mon
This is a list of Tiny'mon in Johnny Test. Tiny'mon act very similarly to Pokemon do. Cuddlebuns Cuddlebuns is known as the lowest-ranked Tiny'mon ever. Cuddlebuns is considered untrainable & can barely fly. It will evolve into Screechereen when loved.Johnny owns him and his evolution he might be the only one of them becasuse in Pokemon, Lugia is only one like Screechereen. making his debut.]] Attacks: Mockery Dance: Shakes it's behind at the opponent to irritate them. Heart Scream: Blows a beam of many hearts from it's mouth to faze opponents. Screechereen from Johnny's TinyDex.]] Main article: Screechereen Screechereen is a Tiny'mon that looks like a purple and pink dragon. It is first seen in Johnny'mon. Screechereen is the evolved from of Cuddlebuns (who will evolve when loved). It also seems to have a dark counterpart, Badias. Attacks: Shining Screech: '''Fires a shining beam of blue reverberation. Vlcsnap-2010-05-29-23h23m44s236.png|Screechereen screechereennppd.png|Screecheren using Shining Screech. Kadoomerang A Turtle-Boomerang Tiny'mon, evolves into Baboomerang.He is Blast Ketchup's Tiny'Mon. '''Attacks: Laser-Rang: '''Fires a boomerang that inflicts damage on the opponent. '''Mezmo-Rang: Discharges two green boomerangs that squish the opponent between them. Knock-Out Rang: Throws a powerful boomerang that attacks the opponent head on, inflicting great amounts of damage. Crusher-Rang: Pulls out a giant boomerang and smashes the opponent. Filapapillar .]] A flying green catterpillar. It can be found on Johnny's tinydex with a 100 power rating Attacks: Cent-Spit: $25 coins are fired out of the tinymons mouth Baboomerang Baboomerang is a gorilla from mascot Tiny'mon Crystal and Jade versions.He got 1000 powers. Attacks: ''' '''Flat-Hands: '''Baboomerang(s) hands grow bigger to squash the opponent '''Lava-Rang: '''Powerfully burning opponent '''Sonic-Rang: '''Damages opponents brain '''Fying-Rang: '''Allows baboomerang to fly '''Lightning Rang: Forms and fires electric boomerang(s) at the opponent. Depower Rang: Turning enemy powerless Badias Badias is a Tiny'mon that appears to be a Black & Dark purple dragon. It is evidently a scarier looking version of Screechereen, hence it's more obscure colours & sharp teeth. It has a power rating of 1100 and is the evolved form of Filapapillar. Attacks: Astral Ray: '''Fires a red beam of cosmic energy to inflict damage on the enemy '''Double Sting-Ray: Discharges yellow/green laser-beams at the opponent Mymuttdog Dukey's Tiny'mon name, evolves into Dukundra. He is the weakest and the most panicking Tiny'Mon in the entire universe and even weaker than cuddlebuns Attacks: '' '''Mutt Jump: Jumps onto the oppoent to inflict damage. Dukandra An evolution of Mymuttdog. Attacks: Spike-Tail: '''Knocks opponent out of the way '''Slash-Claw: '''Scraches opponent '''Sonic strike: Sonic waves strike opponent Lightning Bark: Discharges supersonic rays of electricity Imhisdad Johnny's dad's Tiny'mon name. He evolves into Dadoomerang. Just as strong as Mymuttdog, as they are the weakest Tiny'mons. Dadoomerang Evolved form of Imhisdad. He is also Johnny's dad Hugh Test. Attacks: Grounding 'Rangs: Sends boomerangs at the opponent that temporarily imprison them in the ground. Flare A ant-like purple tiny'mon with eight arms which also can fly. Hopmonk Hopmonk is a monkey typed Tiny'mon.He is similiar of Chimchar from Pokemon. Attacks: ''' '''Mega Jump: Allows it to jump to high altitudes. This move is often used as it travells. Krirang Krirang is similiar to Kadoomerang and Baboomerang. Kirang is an red lizard Tiny'Mon with a backpack of boomerangs and throws deadly boomerangs. Attacks: Lightining Rang: '''Forms and fires eletric boomerang(s) at the opponent. '''Laser-Rang: Fires a boomerang that inflicts damage on the opponent. Grounding 'Rangs: Sends boomerangs at the opponent that temporarily imprison them in the ground. Triple Rang: Throws three boomerangs at the opponent's Tiny'Mon. Mezmo-Rang: Discharges two green boomerangs that squish the opponent between them. Manster Manster is an flying eyeball. Attacks: Eyeball Cannon: Fires exploding eyeballs at the opponent's Tiny'Mon. Laser Eye: '''Ejects a laser out of Manster's eye and damages the Tiny'Mon. Bugmon Bugmon is a insect Tiny'Mon. He is very poisonous. '''Attacks: Posion Bug Bite: An poisonous bite that poisons the opponent's Tiny'Mon. Posion Smog: Sends spog of gas that posions the Tiny'Mon. Posion Rang: '''Sends boomerangs that explodes and poisons the Tiny'Mon. Posion Jab: Poisons the Tiny'Mon. '''Posion Bomb: Sends bombs that explode and poison the opponent's Tiny'Mon. Posion Wound: Stabs and poisons the Tiny'Mon. Category:Tinimon Category:Tinimon Category:Season 2